


Visiting Hours

by Ada_Rose



Series: Dream SMP Stories [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Pandora's Vault, Post Doomsday, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy just followed Wilbur one day and Wilbur kept him, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), in this fic only Wilbur is Phil's son, or something like that idk, pre Disc War Finale, techno is an old friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Rose/pseuds/Ada_Rose
Summary: Sequel to 'Debt'.Technoblade visits Philza in Pandora's Vault
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Philza
Series: Dream SMP Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	Visiting Hours

**Author's Note:**

> so it seems a lot of you wanted more and I had ideas for a sequel so here's part two. I guess you can read it as a separate story but it'll make more sense if you read Debt first.

Techno meant to visit Phil as soon as possible, but he never had the time. The jobs Dream assigned him took up his time, like one instance when he was told to spy on Tommy and Tubbo under invisibility for hours and report what he saw back to Dream. Techno never liked stealth much but he was decent enough to not get caught as he watched the duo prepare for their eventual face off with Dream. 

On the surface they seemed the same as they’ve always been; Tommy’s voice was at it’s usual volume and he was making jokes as they got ready, Tubbo laughing along and adding his own. But Techno saw more than that. He saw how their smiles didn’t fully reach their eyes, eyes that weren’t as bright or as colorful as they used to be. He saw the scars, some he was directly the reason for. Seeing this, the piglin hybrid felt the unwelcome emotion of guilt but quickly shot it down. Tommy betrayed him _ ,  _ he had no reason to feel guilt. 

**That's right. Tommy is a traitor**

**Protect Phil, not Tommy**

**He’s just a kid though**

**He doesn’t deserve this**

**Traitors deserve to die**

**You did kill his best friend**

**The reason is because you care about him**

Chat was arguing with itself, which only ended with Techno getting a massive headache. When Phil was here he would help by keeping Techno in reality, grounding him. That absence was just a reminder of why he was doing this, why he was letting himself be pulled along like a puppet on a string. One wrong move, Phil loses his only life. Yet when Dream asked for a report, he hesitated and considered lying. In the end though, the risk of Dream finding out Techno was lying to his face was too much so the warrior said the truth. 

Dream soon left after hearing what Techno had to say, leaving before he could give Techno a new task. And that meant for the time being, Techno was free to do what he wanted. The piglin hybrid wasted no time before contacting Sam and arranging a visit to Pandora’s Vault. He had to see Phil, see how he was holding up and if he was mad at Techno for his decision. 

‘What am I thinking?’, Techno thought as he made his way to the prison, ‘Of course he’s gonna be mad’ he saw the angry look the winged man gave him before being knocked out. Phil’s gonna be pissed, and rightfully so. 

The process to get to the main cell was awful. It was specifically made to make the visitor as powerless as possible, and if there was one thing Techno hated being, it was powerless. But somehow, he gritted his teeth, pushed down his pride, and beared through Sam’s security measures. As they were waiting for the lava to recede, Techno glanced at the warden and wondered what his reasons were. Was he being blackmailed like Techno was, did he genuinely agree with Dream and his methods, or was he purly in it for the money like Punz?

Eventually the lava fully receded and the moving platform came. When instructed, Techno stood on it and walked with it across the mote of lava until it reached the cell. Pandora’s main cell was almost entirely bare, save for a few things. A clock was on the wall to keep time, and there was a small chest next to a desk. Currently sitting at the desk was Philza, his attention completely on something he was writing.

As the lava flowed back down behind him, Techno realized he had no idea what to say. An apology? An explanation? An excuse as to why he hasn’t come sooner? The row of netherite blocks (netherite  _ blocks?! _ ) lowered and still Techno just stood there, staring at his only friend. Philza has seen better days. His hair was a bit longer and messier, bags were under his eyes, and bandages had been wrapped around his arms and torso. Still, the older man stayed focused on his writing, and Techno wasn’t even sure Phil knew he was there until Phil looked up. 

“Took you long enough”, Philza said and leaned back on the chair, “Too busy to come visit me?”

Techno recognized the bitterness in his voice and suppressed a wince, “Yes actually. Don’t have as much time on my hands as I used to.”

“Wonder why”

“Look Phil, I’m sorry but-”, Techno was interrupted by a book being thrown at his face. Even caught off guard, Techno was fast enough to catch it before it hit it’s target, “What was that for?” Now the piglin hybrid was both confused and even a little bit angry.

“That was for getting me stuck in this hellhole. And I thought house arrest was boring”, Phil bit out, but as he was talking he looked at the book he just threw, then back at Techno, then at the book again. 

**I think he wants you read it**

**Read it read it read it!**

**Dadza is pissed at the kids!**

**Unfair we saved his life**

**Techno saved his life. We didn’t do shit.**

**Shut up**

**You shut up**

**Read it, Techno**

“I saved your life”, Techno argued, opening the book to the first page, “Be grateful”. There was writing in the book, but not a lot. Just a few sentences in Phil’s familiar handwriting. 

_ Be careful about what you talk about. He may be on the other side of the lava but the warden can hear everything we say in here. And what he hears, Dream hears.  _

“My life is currently being wasted in this place. If I was dead I could at least leave”, Philza had an angry tone but when Techno looked up he saw the winged man grin. 

‘Phil you clever bastard’, the piglin hybrid walked up the desk and slammed the book on the table, then picked up the quill and started writing. 

“You have every right to be mad”, Techno spoke as he scribbled out his response, “But was throwing a book at me really necessary?”. He handed the journal back and leaned against the desk. 

_ Got it. I really am sorry, but I couldn’t let you die. Are you actually mad at me? _

“Yes”, Phil replied as he read Techno’s response, “Thought that might finally get through your thick skull”, he stood up and handed the book back, then sighed, “It’s good to see you, mate.”

“You too”

_ Oh don’t get me wrong I am pissed. But I also get it. I would’ve done the same thing. _

“Ok that’s enough arguing. You’re my only visitor and I want you to visit me a second time. So Techno, tell me what’s been going on”, Philza pushed the quill and ink towards him, “Not much news reaches here, so I wanna know what I missed”

Techno nodded and picked up the quill, “You missed quite a lot. What do you want to know?”

Philza sat back down and narrowed his eyes, “Everything”.

Technoblade never liked social interactions, but he liked talking to Phil. So having two conversations with Phil simultaneously sounded like some weird paradox. Out loud he’s been catching his friend up on the farms, on Ranboo, and any other major event that’s happened since his imprisonment. At the same time, Techno wrote out every job Dream gave him and all the information he learned from those tasks. Phil read it all and wrote back a single question.

_ And what about Tommy and Tubbo? _

_ They’re getting ready but it won’t be enough. He’s gonna kill them. _

_ He might not. Not if you help them. _

Techno looked up when he read that. Phil just looked at him, expecting. Shaking his head, Techno responded. 

_ Dream told them to meet him alone. I can’t go. _

_ Since when have you done things because Dream told you to _

_ Since he took you hostage! I can’t lose you, Phil, you’re the only friend I have left.  _

As soon as he read that, Philza stood up and put a hand on Techno’s shoulder, “You don’t have to worry about me so much. I’ll be fine.”

“Phil you’re literally locked up in a prison right now and is currently recovering from getting beaten up.”

The winged man just grinned, “Since when has that stopped us before?”

‘Help them’, was the silent message, ‘Damn the consequences’

Tommy was a traitor, Tubbo was the president. Tommy left him to be with his best friend, Tubbo was forced into a position he didn’t want. Tommy was a kid, Tubbo was a kid. They’ve already been through so much, and now they’re about to walk to their death. Chat still buzzed around in his head, but it seemed they mostly agreed on one thing. 

**Help them**

_ We helped Dream turn L’manberg into a crater. They’re not gonna want my help. _

_ Give it to them anyway, I don’t care how. Dream has to be stopped and I’m certain we’re not the only ones who think that. It’s now or never.  _

_ Ok. I’ll do what I can. _

“Maybe I can convince Sam to shorten the sentence”, Techno said out loud. If Sam was a mercenary, then Techno would buy his loyalty if he had to. If he was blackmailed, the offer of freedom should hopefully be tempting enough. Techno doesn’t think the warden agrees with Dream, no one with a right mind would. 

“That would be nice”, Philza replied, “See you soon, mate.”

“See you soon”, ‘I’m getting you out of there, Phil, one way or another’, “Sam! I’m ready to leave!”

Later, when Punz was recruiting people to help him save Tommy and Tubbo from their fate, it came to everyone’s shock when the first one to volunteer was a certain anarchist piglin hybrid. 

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you have any ideas for more Dream SMP stories feel free to message me on tumble @adarosewrites. until next time <3


End file.
